


Fiasco

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Challenge: after eating a whole pizza, he gets some gas signaling it’s time to go.
Kudos: 2





	Fiasco

He leaned back on the couch, his stomach finally full and happy after not eating all day. He loved to not eat for several hours and then just fill up on something hearty, and tonight ended up being pizza. The heart stopping pepperoni and bacon pizza was greasy but delicious, his all-time favorite. Suddenly out came a rather moist burp, accompanied with immediate heartburn. Maybe he ate a little too quickly.  
“I can smell your breath from over here,” she joked, rising in the direction of the bathroom.  
“I bet you want me to do it again,” came the reply, this time with an abrupt hiccup. His stomach was starting to roll, resulting in a heavy uneasiness in the pit of his belly.  
The urge to fart came over him so suddenly he couldn’t fight it. It was a strong, audible one but if she heard, she ignored it.  
She locked the door. The trickle of pee was followed by her soft grunt of discomfort and he realized she was taking a shit.  
“Hey is it a good one?” He called through the door.  
“I thought I had to go, but I’m constipated.” It was embarrassing for her to admit, but they loved to talk about their bowel movements and bathroom habits.  
That only seemed to amplify his growing urge to poop. Damn it normally didn’t affect him like this when he ate a whole pizza. “I would say just sit and wait but uh.... how much longer do you think you’ll be?”  
“Let me guess, you want to take over the toilet. This a reserved seat, baby. But ooh I-“ she took an exaggerated breath, “it’s almost there.” He knew that with her it would be a few more minutes until she had fully released it.  
His stomach was churning now, signaling the prelude to more flatulence. He began to squirm in his seat. “Okay baby. Take your time and let it all out.” “That cheese on the pizza didn’t seem to agree with me...” “Just let it flow out of you.” He advised, since that was what he wanted to do right then. His belly was hurting due to the need to shit. After what felt like forever, she dropped the turd with a loud sigh.

“I’m about to explode, open up,” he pleaded.


End file.
